1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program which are capable of selectively launching a plurality of application programs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been developed various apparatuses for establishing connection to a wide area network, such as the Internet, or a local network via a wireless LAN or the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142859 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1) discloses a wireless network system which automatically searches an access point when a program for causing an apparatus to connect to a network (hereinafter referred to as a “connection program”) is launched. In the wireless network system disclosed in above-described Patent document 1, the apparatus is caused to connect to the searched access point in accordance with a result of the automatic access point searching.
However, in the wireless network system disclosed in above-described Patent document 1, the apparatus performs the access point searching at a timing when the connection program is launched, instead of when the apparatus is started up. That is, unless the user of the apparatus launches the connection program, the user does not recognize whether or not the apparatus is connectable to the network.